Saving My Roommate
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Elsa doesn't know why she keeps letting her roommate Anna talk into making go all these stupid college parties when she prefers to stay in their dorm, reading or studying but it's just easier to go with it than listening to her whine and pout all evening. She loses track of her roommate, finding her completely wasted between her douchebag ex-boyfriend and two other guys. G!P Elsa


Saving My Roommate

* * *

I'm currently sitting on the steps of a frat party, reading How To Kill A Mockingbird as everyone is dancing on a makeshift dance floor grinding up against each other or drinking down alcohol from Red Solo cup, or chatting away with their friend. I don't know how I keep finding myself in these kinds of situations because I would much rather be in my room either reading or studying for my upcoming test for American Literature and yet I find myself being dragged to one of these ridiculous parties where the whole point of the endeavor is to get drunk as possible. After the first one that I was forced to attend as the discretion of party girl roommate who seems hell bent dragging me to every single party or get-together that she comes across which I can't for the life of me figure why she's doing this but I find them rather dull to say the least but unfortunately I can't seem to turn her down.

Even I do turn down the offer, Anna will only pout and whine until I'm at my wit's end, agreeing to go just to get her off my back as she bounces over to her side of the room giddily to get ready and I flopped back on my bed, rubbing my face in annoyance for failing once again at resisting my roommate's rather adorable pout. As you can gather, I'm not a very sociable person as I prefer the company of textbooks to actual people and sometimes I can tolerate Kristoff as he just as socially awkward as I am if not worse than me although he spends most of his time with his best friend Sven who doesn't talk very much.

I don't like being around large crowds of people and don't seek out to talk others who aren't on the same level to hold an engaging conversation, leaving to most of my classmates dubbing as the Ice Queen but I don't care what they call me because I didn't come to school to make friends but getting a degree in my perspective field. They tend to me alone which I prefer but ever since Anna came to the university, she's turned my solitude upside as she got the notion in her head that I need to get out and socialize with others, failing to understand that it's the last thing that I want do and I think that she just wants someone to baby-sit her while she gets shit-faced. More often not I have had to drag the party girl home when she could no longer hold her liquor and needed to sleep it off in our dorm then I would have to deal with her massive hangover as she moans about the pain but she always go back to normal, ready for the next party even if it's in the middle of the week.

I look from my book after awhile searching the dance floor for my roommate where she was last seen and as I scope the large quantity of bodies in such a small space, I couldn't find the party girl anywhere and I frown, wondering where she could've wondered off to when I felt a presence settle next to me. I looked up to see that it's basketball star and the boy next door, Olaf Arendelle and he seems like a nice guy as he's never had a unkind word to say to me like some people in the popular crowd with a bright grin permanently glued to his face, looking over my shoulder at what I am reading.

"Cool, you like To Kill A Mockingbird too. Atticus is my favorite character" Olaf said smiling.

"Yes, I think that he's someone with integrity but Olaf, why are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be down there with everyone?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not such of a party person per se, more of a kick-back kinda guy" Olaf said chuckling. "But I could ask you the same thing"

"I'm not here of my free will" I snorted. "I was forced to come"

"Let me guess, Anna?" Olaf asked amused.

"You guessed it. I don't see why she's so adamant about coming to these sort of things with her"

"Do you want my opinion?"

"Go ahead"

"I think that she makes you come to these parties with her is because she likes spending time with you and this is fun for her so she wants to share her fun with you"

"Why? I'm sure that she'll have plenty of fun without cramping her style and most of her friends have been giving me the stink eye ever since she's been bringing me around. The idea of getting drunk and grinding against a random stranger isn't exactly my idea of fun and I highly doubt that Anna would want to spend all of her time reading or studying"

"Partying isn't only about getting drunk and dancing up against someone but having fun with your friends laughing and talking without the help of alcohol"

"If you haven't noticed Olaf but I don't exactly have any friends" I scoffed.

"I mean I know that we don't get to talk much but I like to think that we're sorta friends and I have seen you hanging out with Kristoff and Sven sometimes. Aren't they your friends? I'm sure that Anna would say that you're friends" Olaf said smiling.

"Acquaintances are what I would call I, Kristoff and Sven and as for you and I, I'm not sure that I would say that we're friends because we don't hang out as you would put it but the three of you, I don't dis like as much as other people" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What about Anna?" Olaf asked curious. "Do you consider her a friend?"

Do I consider Anna a friend? What do I even consider friends since I never had a friend before as I have always spend most of my time in the local library or small cafes since everyone always thought that I was too good for them, leaving me to find solace in black text. My parents would leave me alone in our large house because of their work but I never complained cause I didn't want to be a bother to them as it taught me to self-reliant on myself to take care of myself but it crimpled me to how to interact with others. The party girl has always been there ever since she came to the university a year ago and I had already finished my freshmen year, she was bright eyed and bushy tailed about campus life as she easily exuded confidence and had a bright aura about her that drew people to her.

She seemed quite enamored with me for some reason, wanting to get closer as roommates and friends but I rebuff her attempts at friendships because I couldn't see myself being friends with some like her although she didn't stop her from trying to get closer to me even when her friends told her that it was futile in doing so. Anna was persistent and determined as if only she could applied the effort in her studies as her pointless journey in friendship and you would think that almost a year in, she would've given up by but she hasn't as it makes her try even harder however I find it infuriating and endearing. The real test to show that she was serious about this was when I had fallen ill during last winter semester, leaving me unable to leave the room for almost a week and half but the party girl was kind enough to go to all of my classes, collecting my notes and schoolwork as well as making me chicken noodle soup in bed.

She wasn't even worried about catching my illness, more concerned about getting me better above all else as she refused to let me leave bed except to go to the bathroom to do my business and bath while worrying over me surprisingly because I never had anyone to worry over like that except for my Nanny that looked after me but she was paid to do so. I smiled softly at the memory and I guess would Anna consider my friend but I'm afraid that if she found out about the truth about me that she wouldn't no longer want to be my friend as I ever never told anyone because things that they would say about me, all the looks that I would received and the harassment as well as torment that would start.

"Elsa?" Olaf asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you, Olaf" I said standing up.

"For what?" Olaf asked confused.

"You have given me a lot to think about but I think it would best that I'd start looking for my roommate" I said making my descent.

"Hey Elsa" Olaf calls out.

I stopped to look at him over my shoulder as he looks down at me with a happy grin on his face, holding the peace sign and I couldn't help but chuckle amused at his antics before continuing to the bottom of the stairs. I pushed my way through the sweaty bodies, looking for a certain party girl but she wasn't on the dance floor nor in the kitchen before heading towards the backward where all the smokers were hanging out at as I walked through the thick smoke that they were blowing more into the backyard. I was about to turn back as my search out here seemed futile but a few voices caught my ear, one in particular as I stealthily using the tree for cover as I walked closer to the voices to see that it's Anna's ex-boyfriend Hans Westerguard, self proclaimed bad boy and player along with Hercules Athens, and Charming (weird name for a boy).

Hans and Anna started dating a week after she came to the university, claiming that it was true love even though she knew nothing of real love since she's never had a relationship prior to her courtship to the bad boy and I had tried to warn her that he was no good for her but she wouldn't listen to me. It was the first time that we had fought over again as she yelled tearfully that she knew more about love than I did since all I knew how to do was shut people out and I had lost my temper, I yelled that she needed to grow up and stop leaving in a fantasy world. We didn't talk for weeks after the fight but it all came to an end when the party girl came practically running into my arms one day, sobbing that she found out that the bad boy had been cheating on her with one of those evil girls that she hangs out with and breaking up with him.

I held her and it wasn't long before she fell asleep in my arms but once she woke up the next morning, I apologized for the things that I had said the previous night and she did the same as things went back to normal but she no longer associates with that one girl. There was a fourth person with them, a much smaller person but they seem unable to stand upwards as they used a tree behind them to stand upright as I crouch down into a bush to get a closer look as the fourth person comes into view, to see that it's Anna and her eyes are glazed over and she wasn't moving much.

"Wow Hans, whatever you gave her sure did the trick. She completely out of it" Hercules said chuckling.

"Yeah, it makes a lot easier to run a train on her" Charming said smirking.

"Yeah, she wouldn't give it up to me which was the main reason why I went out with but if I knew that she wasn't easy like I thought she was then I would've done this sure sooner but it doesn't matter because I have her now" Hans said loosening the front of his pants.

I knew if I didn't do something soon that Anna would be in major trouble and I wasn't about to let someone like Hans get away with something like this as I gave up my position behind the tree, picking up a nearby tree branch, wildly swinging at them. Once they were disorientated even enough, I took the party girl into my arms before taking off towards our dorm and I didn't stop even when my arms started burning for the strain of the dead weight of unconscious girl because we needed to get away from them. I got us inside, laying Anna on the bed before running a cup under the faucet, filling it up with water then returning by her side to shake her lightly but she lets out a light moan letting me know that she's alive and I was relieve that she's going to be okay.

 _Who know what would have happened if I hadn't gone looking for her when I did? It would've been my fault for not keeping a better watch on her like I should've been doing or all the other times. I'm so sorry, Anna. I should've been a friend and looking out for you but I promise that I'll do a better job of it. I swear it._ I set the glass of water on her nightstand before leaning forwards, kissing the sleeping girl lightly on the forehead as she stirs a little but not enough to wake up then I get up to grab the chair one of the desks in the room, pulling it to Anna's bedside so I could keep an eye on her during the night. At some point during the night I had fallen asleep but I instantly woke to the sounds of movement in the bed; I looked to see Anna rubbing her eyes as she lets out a low groan as I lowered myself to her side, offering her the water.

"E-Elsa, where am I?" Anna asked groggily.

"You're in our dorm. What do you remember?"

"Lots of drinking, dancing then I went into the kitchen to get something and that's when I ran into Hans, he was being all sweet and apologetic about happened. He offered me a drink and that's when I started feeling funny before leading me outside but I don't remember much after that. Did he… did he?" Anna asked unable to finish her sentence.

"No, he didn't. I saw that and they're gonna be a little banged up after what I did but you're safe. I'm not gonna let anything happened to you, I promise you that" I said running my hand through her bangs.

"Thank you, Elsa" Anna said smiling tiredly.

"Get rest, I'll see you in the morning okay" I said getting up to move to my side of the room.

"Elsa, wait" Anna said grabbing my wrist.

"What is it? Do you need something?" I inquired.

"Yes, I need to get into bed with me"

It feels like my face is being set ablaze at Anna's choice of wording and she seems to pick on these as well, blushing slightly before looking away shyly then pushing her index fingers together, nervously.

"I-I don't mean in a sexual way. I just don't want to be alone right now but I understand if you want to"

"I-It's okay, Anna and I don't mind. Just let me get changed first" I said walking into the bathroom.

I take in a deep breath before changing into a tank top and a pair of loose sweatpants then walking out to see that Anna had changed as well into one of her many nightgowns as we look hesitantly at each other and I gulped thickly. I made my way towards the bed as the party girl moves, allowing me room as I settled on my right side and Anna on her left as we look each other for a moment then she wraps her arms around my waist, snuggling up to me then letting a sigh of content. I chuckle slightly before kissing her on the forehead once again before letting sleep take over us but the next day, I unfortunately woke up with morning wood and I thought that Anna would be disgusted by me but she assured by that she wasn't because she couldn't be after everything we've been through and wasn't going me slip through her fingers. I was relieved to hear that and I managed to convince her to go to the Dean of Disciplines about what happened and he thankfully took our side, effectively kicking the three boys out of school. I know that Anna could've been more relieved that she wouldn't have to see those guys ever again and I was proud that she was brave enough to talk to someone about this but anything was worth seeing that bright smile on her face once again.

"Elsa?" Anna asked stepping in front of me.

"Yes Anna"

"Go out with me?"

"Yeah su-… wait what?" I asked caught off guard.

"Go out with me" Anna said smiling.

"Like a d-date?"

"No, not like a date. A date, a romantic one. One with a candlelit dinner, dancing, a stroll through the park or something along those lines"

"You don't want to go out with me, Anna. I'm sure that you want to go out with an anti-social bookworm with all of the social grace of newborn giraffe"

"Elsa, I don't think that you're anti-social" I flashed her an disbelieving look. "Okay, okay you may be a anti-social bookworm but it doesn't stop me from liking you and wanting to take you out"

"If this is about what I did for you that night then you don't have to. A simple thank you is more than sufficient" I said waving her off.

"This isn't about that night because I've been wanting to do this for awhile but now it never felt like the right time or I kept chickening out in fear of rejection although I'm still afraid but I have to do this or I don't think I ever will" Anna said seriously.

"Anna, this might not be the best course of action. For all you know, this could be hero worship and actual love cause things like this tend to happen" I said sighing softly.

"If this about this morning, I told you that it won't change the way I feel about you because you're my knight in shinning armor and you're going out with Friday night. I'm not taking no for an answer, you hear me" Anna said pointing her finger in my face.

"I swear that you're abrasive and pushy" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Yeah but only when I really want something and I want you, Elsa" Anna said kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

The End


End file.
